Mike Ross' Memories
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Harvey finds Mike's book of memories and can't resist flicking through it. Links in with 'A Life and Kids' for Solyi Oliveira. read and review :) hopefully not as bad as this summary makes it sound...


**A/N: This is set in the same storyline as 'A Life And Kids' and has references to that story. Its probably best to read that one first just so you understand some of the bits mentioned. I wasn't gonna post this just yet, but Solyi Oliveira practically begged me to post it :P So, here it is, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own suits, but Kaylee and Jesse I can lay claim to :P**

Mike had taken Jesse and Kaylee to the park a few blocks away, leaving Harvey alone in the apartment for a few hours.

It hadn't taken long before Harvey had grown tired of reading his book, having read it several times over in his life anyway, and went off in search of the files he knew Mike had smuggled home from the office, even when under strict unstructions not to, earlier in the week. He searched all the usual places: the sock draw, the top shelf of the wardrobe, the back of the medicine cabinet, he even searched Kaylee and Jesse's room just incase, but the files were nowhere to be found.

_Gotta admit, if the kid wants to hide something, he can really hide something,_ he thought to himself, dropping to the floor to search under the bed.

Nothing. Harvey had practically turned the apartment upsidedown in an attempt to find thr damned files, not finding hide nor hair of them, he poured himself a coffee.

He sighed as he reached for the sugar, instead his hand hit against a thick book in the back of the cupboard, shoved back there and seemingly forgotten.

Intrigued, he pulled the incredibly well kept, brown paper backed book from where it was leant up against the back of the cupboard and carried it towards the breakfast bar, leaving his half-finished coffee on the side below the cupboard.

He grinned as he read the writing scrawled on the front in red wax crayon, clearly written by a child.

_Mike Rosses Memoorees_

The book was wrapped in ever-so-slightly crinkled brown paper and had scraps of paper sticking out of it at all angles. It was thicker than most of the books Harvey had read and he knew he shouldn't but he couldn;t stop himself from very carefully opening the book to the first page.

The page had several photographs of a rather cute baby with those inmistakeable blue eyes and a pretty blonde woman, grinning at the camera.

_Me and Mom_

Harvey smiled at the messy childs writing and wondered how olf Mike had been when he had written it.

One of the photographs showed a man who looked a bit like Mike kissing the blonde womans cheek while the baby slept in her arms.

_Mom and Dad_

Harvey recognised the woman in the next photograph as a much younger Edith Ross, holding a baby Mike in her arms with a wide grin.

_Gram + Me_

Harvey turned the page as though it was extremely delicate, revealing more photographs.

The photographs were all of Mike, a small blonde mop on top of his head and a toy firetruck in one hand, a brown teddie with a red bowtie in the other.

_Playing with toys and teddy_

The other pictures were all of Mike playing with several other toys including wooden blocks, a rubber duck and a hoop.

He turned the page in the same manner as before, the next page layed out in much the same way as the others, more photographs.

In one of the photographs a young, maybe five year old, Mike was stood in a cardboard box with a colander on his head, his dad knelt beside him, also wearing a colander.

_Spacemen_

In another photo Mike was holding an encyclopaedia in his hands, open somewhere near the middleas he pointed to a photograph of some galaxy, its purple and blue colours blending into each other.

_Reading my new book_

Harvey had noticed the handwriting get progressivley more legible and having less mistakes in the spellings as Mike grew older, cleverer.

He looked at the next photo. Mike was sitting on a shiny red bike, grinning a gaptoothed smile at the photogtrapher.

_New bike, new tooth_

Harvey half laughed at this, turning yet another page.

Mike appeared to be around fifteen in these photographs, leaving a huge gao between gthe maybe eight year old Mike on the previous page.

Harvey remembered what had happened to Mike's parents and realised that the lack of photographs coincided with their untimely deaths. There was a brown paper envelope glued to the left hand page and Harvey was curious.

It was filled with old photographsof Mike's parents as teenagers, grinning and looking happy. Painting pictures together or eating meals with Edith. Harvey flicked through them and then slid them back into the envelope.

The photographs on the right hand page were of Mike and his grandmother weraing paper hats and smiling together.

_New year, Time to start over_

Harvey skipped quite a few pages, catching glimpses of photographs of Trevor and Mike before stopping on a page where a photograph caught his eye.

It was a photograph that Donna had taken of Mike and Harvey together at the end of Mike's first week and both men looked rather irritated, not looking at each other, yet Mike had kept it.

_Me and Harvey_

The next pages he flicked through were almost like documentation of the evolution of their relationship.

There were more photographs that Donna had taken, some Mike had taken himself and even a small biro drawing of the two of them Mike had drawn.

_Me and Harvey_

The next page had photographs of Donna, Racheal, Jenny and Trevor, thought the photographs of Trevor were beginning to become limited.

_Friends_

The nect page was covered in photgraphs of Mike's grandmother and a short poem that Harvey could only assume Mike had written himself.

The next page had photographs of the Pearson-Hardman Christmas party Mike's first year, photo's depicting Harvey and Mike dancing, Donna and Racheal drinking and Jessica laughing.

Beneath the one of the pair of them dancing Mike had written, '_Batman dances? Who knew...'_

The next page was turned and it had more photographs of him and Mike, more quick sketches and even a small heart beside one photograph.

_Is it Love?_

Photgraphs of the next Christmas party, including the photograph they had as their desktop background on their computer, adorned this double page spread, a small wrapping paper santa claus stuck in one corner.

_Merry Christmas!_

The next page showed Mike and Harvey at dinner together, watching a a movie in Harvey's apartment and even just a picure of their intertwined hands that Harvey didn;t even know existed.

_It must be Love, Love, Love_

The next page had photgraphs of Ray, Donna, Racheal and Harvey on spread our around the word,

_Friends_

Harvey notices the lack of photgraphs of Jenny and Trevor and smiled a sad smile, knowing how hard it had been for Mike.

Harvey flipped the page againand revealed photographs of fireworks and barbeques, Mike and Harvey looking happy and relaxed as they watched the display.

_4th July_

The next few pages were filled photographs of photographs of interesting pieces of grafitti, buildings and sunsets, even a few of Mike's bike leaned up against interestingly patterned walls. Harvey smiled, not realising Mike liked taking photographs so much.

The next double spread page was filled with photographs of all the ccasions they had eaten pancakes for breakfast, the syrup drizzled over the top making Harvey's stomach groan.

_Best breakfast ever_

The next pages had photographs of Mike and Harvey's wedding rings laying beside one another on the table, photo's of Donna, Racheal, Jessica, Edith, Mike and Harvey at their small wedding reception, and a photograph of their wedding cupcake, the sight of it making Harvey smile.

_Happiest day_

The next page introduced Sarah, photographs of her stomach at diferent stages and the unltrasound pictures of the twins.

The page beside it had photographs of Donna, Mike and Harvey covered in paint and laughing.

_Preparations_

The next page had photo's of the completed nursury and the piles of books they had moved. It had the final ultrasound picture of the twins beside it too.

_Starting to look a lot like home_

Harvey almost let a tear fall at the next page.

It was covered in photographs of the tiny newborn twins, Harvey and Mike, both of whom looked overwhelmed, looking at them lovingly. It was not the photgraphs that moved Harvey so much but the word written in the centre of the page. Of course he knew this was true, but neither of them had ever really achknowledged or mentioned the fact before.

_Family_

Just as he was about to turn the next page, Harvey heard the door, quickly replacing the book to where he had found it, returning to making his forgotten, now cold coffee as though he had been the whole time.

"We're back!" he heard Jesse shout from the hall, Kaylee giggling in the background.

"Hey," Mike said, walking into the kitchen and handing Harvey a coffee he and the twins had picked up for him on the way back. "Looks like you got one already."

Mike laughed pulling his coat off and eyeing Harvey critically as he poured his mug down the sink and began drinking the steaming one that Mike had given to him. Noticing Mike's confused look, Harvey smiled.

"It was cold," he told him. "Have fun?"

Mike nodded and enthusiastically launched into a story about the snowman they had built.

Somehow, Harvey figured he'd read about this somewhere one day, and he couldn't wait.


End file.
